


Said the Snake

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, If I add on, It's according what kind of response I get from this, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Savitar and Killer Frost kidnap Cisco and try to bring him to their side.





	Said the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at sensual, but I wanted this sooooo bad. Please comment if you want more.

The restraints on Cisco’s wrists dug harshly into his skin, blocking his powers and keeping his hands pulled behind his back.

 

He was in an abandoned loft of some kind, kneeling in the center of a king-sized, bare mattress. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there—he’d been working late at the labs, searching for a way to track down Killer Frost. H.R was off with Tracey; Barry was home, still reeling from the revelation that he was Savitar; Iris left with Joe and Wally, something about Iris staying with Joe until Savitar was taken care of; Julian was probably out searching for Caitlin on his own.

 

One second, Cisco was in his workshop, bent over his laptop. The next, he was waking up, handcuffed on a strange bed, stripped down to his boxer shorts. He yanked at his bounds, but it was no use. He was about to crawl off and try to get away when the sound of clicking heels drew his attention.

 

“Mmm, you were right,” a familiar voice cooed from the other side of the room. He turned his head to see Killer Frost, wearing a silky, white robe and heels, biting her lip as her eyes traced over him. “He  _ was  _ hiding a lot under those silly t-shirts.” 

 

“I told you.” He whipped his head around to see Barry—no,  _ Savitar _ —lurking in the corner at the head of the bed, a smirk on his lips. He was dressed in a black button-up and black slacks, but the top few buttons of his shirt were open, showing off a bit of his chest. Though a horrible scar marred part of his face, he was still a beautiful man.

 

Cisco swallowed hard. He was at the mercy of the evil alter egos of his two best friends. His mind flashed to what they planned to do with him—kill him? But why would they strip him down? Torture him? What could he tell them, though, that they didn’t already know?

 

“Whatever you want,” he warned, hoping his voice sounded stronger than he felt, “you won’t get it from me. You can do whatever you want to me, but I won’t tell you anything.”

 

Savitar and Killer Frost shared a look, before breaking out into laughter. Cisco frowned, confused, as Killer Frost glided over to the foot of the bed, pursing her lips and tilting her head. 

 

“Oh, Cisco.” She cupped his chin in her hand, letting her cold fingers slide across his bottom lip. “We didn’t bring you here to hurt you.”

 

“Not unless you want us to, anyway,” Savitar said, his voice closer. Cisco glanced behind him warily as the speedster stood at the edge of the bed, hands in his pockets as he watched them with avid interest. When he turned back, Killer Frost was untying her robe. Slowly, deliberately, she shrugged the fabric free of her shoulders, revealing a light blue, lacy baby doll lingerie top over a matching g-string.

 

His mouth went dry. Every ounce of coherent thought in his body was urging him to look away— _ it was Caitlin, for God’s sake. She wouldn’t want him to see her like this _ —but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

 

The bed behind him dipped, and warm hands gently ran up his bare back, sending a shiver down his spine. “Beautiful, isn’t she?” Savitar whispered, hooking his chin over Cisco’s shoulder. 

 

His fingers danced across Cisco’s skin, making it hard for him to focus on a reply.

 

“Cait…Caitlin wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want me seeing her this way.”

 

The two villains shared another laugh. “Oh, Cisco,” Savitar said in the same tone Killer Frost had before. “You’d be surprised what Caitlin— _ and  _ Barry—dream about in their alone time.” His hands slipped around to the front of Cisco’s torso as his lips pressed against his neck.

 

Cisco bit his lip to silence the moan building in his throat. A chuckle vibrated against his skin, and Savitar circled Cisco’s already hardening nipples. If he hadn’t been hard when Killer Frost took off her robe, he was definitely getting there now.

 

Speaking of which, while Cisco had been focused on Savitar, Killer Frost had fallen to her knees on the bed and crawled—like, full on, sexy, porn level  _ crawled _ —in front of him. He swallowed as she slowly rose, her cold lips brushing against his bare chest, up his throat, to his lips.

 

“Careful, Frost,” Savitar warned, his mouth now sucking marks into Cisco’s skin, making his toes curl against the mattress. “He doesn’t heal like I do. One kiss could kill him.”

 

Frost stuck her lip out in a pout, instead dragging her tongue across his lips, leaving a chill behind. Then, she leaned forward, past his face, and kissed Savitar. The extra speed must have added extra healing to the speedster because the freeze coming off of her didn’t seem to affect him at all. She slid closer so that the coarse lace of her bra stroked lightly against Cisco’s sensitive nipples, which Savitar had moved on from in favor of grabbing Cisco’s hair and pulling it, so he had no choice but to watch the evil versions of his two best friends having a hot and heavy make-out session.

 

He wanted to be scandalized, but then Killer Frost moved her lower body so it was straddling Cisco, and rolled her wetness against his arousal.

 

He gasped at the sensation and tried to will down his boner— _ this is Caitlin _ , he reminded himself,  _ your best friend, who can’t control her own body _ —but he was only human, and, if he were honest under pain of torture, he would admit that Barry and Caitlin making out over him while he was half naked, handcuffed, and watching, was  _ hot. _

 

“Why?” he finally worked up the spit to ask. “Why are you two doing this?”

 

They pulled out of their kiss, both criminals staring like he’d lost his mind. “Why do we want this?” Frost asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Savitar added. “Cisco, you are powerful and sexy and smart. You’re our best friend. We want you with us.”

 

Then, he leaned down to press their lips together. Cisco thrashed in a weak attempt to free himself, to turn away from the kiss, but Savitar grabbed his chin to hold him in place. His fingers dug into Cisco’s cheeks, coaxing his mouth open to slip his tongue in.

 

Savitar dominated Cisco’s mouth—his tongue tasted every inch, flicking against Cisco’s own before sucking it into his mouth. It was almost enough to make Cisco come right there.

While he was distracted by the hot mouth, cold hands tucked under the waistband of his boxers. 

 

He bucked up, and both of his captors shared a laugh. Without breaking their kiss, Savitar pulled Cisco up by his arms, letting Frost pull Cisco’s boxers down all the way to his knees. He hissed when cold air touched his sensitive cock.

 

Then, even colder fingers wrapped around him. His eyes flew open—when had he closed them? —and his hips bucked forward again. Savitar chuckled into his mouth.

 

“See, Francisco?” he said against Cisco’s lips. “Isn’t it nice when you give in?”

 

He couldn’t find the words to answer. A shuddered breath escaped his lips, which quickly turned into a broken moan when Savitar’s hands slipped down to grip his ass.

 

“Frost?” the speedster said, giving her a meaningful look. Cisco whimpered when the hand around him disappeared, and the bed shifted. Savitar released his face and slid off the bed, fixing Cisco with a playful, dominating stare. Then, slowly, like a striptease, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Cisco had seen Barry shirtless before. Hell, he used to change Barry’s catheter during the nine months he was in a coma. He’d seen  _ a lot  _ of Barry. But this was different. Savitar reeked sexuality as the buttons fell away one at a time to reveal the smooth, hard torso hiding underneath. When he was finally done and the black fabric fell silently to the floor, Cisco shuddered.

 

There was a loud click, and the chains around his arms fell free, though the power dampening cuffs stayed in place. When he glanced back, Frost was smirking down at him.

 

“What do you want to do, Cisco?” she asked, falling to her knees on the bed. “Whatever you want us to do to you, we’ll do it.”

 

Cisco didn’t answer. He actually  _ couldn’t  _ answer. He was too focused on the fact that the evil versions of his best friends wanted to have sex with him, and  _ he was okay with that! _

 

Savitar fell to his knees on the opposite side of the bed, humming approvingly. “I’ll tell you what  _ I  _ want…” he said, moving forward so that he was pressed against Cisco’s side. “What if I ride you, and Frost sits on your face?”

 

Cisco choked out a moan at that image—Barry straddling him, bouncing wildly up and down on his cock, while Caitlin kneeled over his face, one hand twisted in his hair with her head thrown back in pleasure as she rubbed herself on his mouth.

 

“I think he likes the sound of that.” Caitlin— _ no, Frost! She was Frost! _ —sat back on her heels and reached behind her slowly. Her bra loosened, and all the air punched out of Cisco when it fell away, baring her breasts to him.

 

Barry— _ Savitar! _ —hummed. “I think you’re right.” He nibbled gently on Cisco’s ear. “Why don’t you two have a little fun together while I prepare myself for this?” He gripped Cisco’s cock firmly, a small vibration shooting through his hand that sent shocks of pleasure through Cisco. When he let go and moved away, Cisco was almost ready to beg for him to come back.

 

But, then, Frost was back on him. “I’d love to do something about this for you,” she cooed, running one cold finger up the underside of his cock. “But I’d rather see you lose it completely while you take us.”

 

He whimpered pitifully, wishing he was strong enough to resist. 


End file.
